Stand up Soul
Stand up Soul is the third track of Mamoru Miyano's single Orpheus, released on July 13, 2011. The song is used as a theme for a Animelo Mix radio show hosted by Mamoru Miyano himself. Lyrics Kanji = さぁ立ち上がれ 今、立ち上がれ 心ひとつに 拳突き上げろ…! 今始まる 響き渡る It's our“STAND UP SONG” 悲しみさえ吹き飛ばして everybody“STAND UP SOUL” 転んだって keep on going 起き上がって feeling 自分を信じて open up new way! さぁ立ち上がれ! 今、立ち上がれ! それしか出来ない それが出来る“孤独”に座ってないで 今はただ 僕につられて 笑うだけでいい その笑顔はきっと 違う誰かを… 止まない雨なんて無い なんて 確かに言うよね そんじゃしょうがない うつむいてないで everybody“STAND UP SOUL” 届けたい my gift for you 守りたい need you 共に行くのさ oh, brand-new day! さぁ手を伸ばせ! 今、手を伸ばせ! ほら君と僕 この大空で 手を繋ぐように 今はただ 想いのまま 泣きじゃくればいい その涙も 神様が与えた… Let's sing a“STAND UP SONG” We have a“STAND UP SOUL” さぁ手を伸ばせ! 今、手を伸ばせ! ほら君と僕 この大空で 手を繋ぐように さぁ立ち上がれ! 今、立ち上がれ! それしか出来ない それが出来る“孤独”に座ってないで 今はただ 僕につられて 笑うだけでいい その笑顔はきっと 違う誰かを… 涙はきっと 大地を潤し いつか希望の花が咲くから…!! |-| Rōmaji = Saa tachiagare ima, tachiagare Kokoro hitotsu ni kobushi tsuki agero…! Ima hajimaru hibiki wataru It’s our “STAND UP SONG” Kanashimi sae fukitobashite everybody “STAND UP SOUL” Korondatte keep on going okiagatte feeling Jibun wo shinjite open up new way! Saa tachiagare! Ima, tachiagare! Sore shika dekinai sore ga dekiru “kodoku” ni suwattenai de Ima wa tada boku ni tsurarete warau dake de ii Sono egao wa kitto chigau dareka wo… Yamanai ame nante nai nante tashika ni iu yo ne Sonja shouganai utsumuite nai de everybody “STAND UP SOUL” Todoketai my gift for you mamoritai need you Tomo ni iku no sa oh, brand-new day! Saa te wo nobase! Ima, te wo nobase! Hora kimi to boku kono oozora de te wo tsunagu you ni Ima wa tada omoi no mama nakijakureba ii Sono namida mo Kamisama ga ataeta… Let's sing a "STAND UP SONG" We have a "STAND UP SOUL" Saa te wo nobase! Ima, te wo nobase! Hora kimi to boku kono oozora de te wo tsunagu you ni Saa tachiagare! Ima, tachiagare! Sore shika dekinai sore ga dekiru “kodoku” ni suwattenai de Ima wa tada boku ni tsurarete warau dake de ii Sono egao wa kitto chigau dareka wo… Namida wa kitto daichi wo uruoshi itsuka kibou no hana ga saku kara…!! |-| English = Let's stand up, stand up now When the heart becomes one with the raising fist The just starting resounding of our stand up song Only sadness will be blown away with everybody's stand up soul Even if you trip, keep on going and get up once more with that feeling When you trust in yourself, a new way will open up! Let's stand up, stand up now That's the only thing I can do, the loneliness of sitting alone that I can do I am just caught at the moment, it'll be okay if I laugh That smile will definitely change from person to person I certainly told you that the rain that won't stop So anyways, it can't be helped, so don't look down, everybody stand up soul I want to deliver my gift for you, I want to protect you because I need you Let's go together to a brand new day! Let's stretch out our hands, stretch out our hands now! Look, this great sky of you and I is connecting by our hands Right now, it's just because of feelings so it's okay to cry Those tears too, will be given to god Let's sing a "STAND UP SONG" We have a "STAND UP SOUL" Let's stretch out our hands, stretch out our hands now! Look, this great sky of you and I is connecting by our hands Let's stand up, stand up now That's the only thing I can do, the loneliness of sitting alone that I can do I am just caught at the moment, it'll be okay if I laugh That smile will definitely change from person to person The tears of hope from the flowers will one day bloom and wet the earth References Navigation Category:Mamoru Miyano Category:Discography Category:Music Category:Songs